that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Murrayfan54/That 90's Show (Fanficition)
Madison, Wisconsin Date: March 17, 1996 Time: 11:27 a.m. Location: Eric Forman's New House Taking place nearly 20 years after the events of the original series premiere, Eric and Donna have been happily married since 1986. The two finally have a child, a boy named Charles Albert "Charlie" Forman, born on September 24, 1988, after Eric's late friend Charlie Richardson, who died in 1979. The family begin to packing up to go to Point Place to see Eric's parents. However, just before they pile into the vista cruiser, Laurie Forman (played once more by Christina Moore) comes into the driveway, with Casey Kelso by her arm. Donna asks why he's here, and Laurie tells them that she married Casey in 1982, when he drove up to Canada to pick up beer. The teaser then ends when Eric says "Okay look Laurie. If Red had a heart attack over you marrying Fez, he might die over this!" opening titles: Real World by Matchbox Twenty chorus Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here If I were someone else, would this all fall apart Strange, where were you, when we started this gig, I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me Kelso shouts "Hello Wisconsin!" Act II, scene 1 Jackie and Hyde are now married (since 1981, Jackie broke up with Fez when she moved to Chicago) and expecting a little bundle of joy. Hyde says that if the child is a boy, he is going to name it Steven Jekyll Hyde IV. Jackie says if its a girl, She'll name it Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart II. But Hyde comments that it would be conceited and self-centered. He then says "You're my dream girl." Kelso calls them and says that he is on his way back to Point Place to visit. Act II, scene 2 Red and Kitty prepare to see their son, daughter in law and grandson. They all arrive and Laurie tells her dad that she married Casey. Red is (sort of thrilled) and Kitty faints because Casey Kelso is now her son in law. They all go inside to eat lunch and Kelso comes in with Betsy, now 17 years old, and Brooke, who is now Brooke Rockwell-Kelso, after they married in 1984. They all sit around the table and tell everyone about their current professions: Eric is now a local college professor, revealing he continued with his teaching job. Donna is now a stockbroker, who brings in 97% of the money, embarrassing Eric as his wife is more successful than he. Laurie is a stripper, in which Eric coughs "WHORE!" Casey announces at the strip club where she works. Kelso is now a police officer in Chicago. Red is retired. And Brooke is still a librarian, who is expecting another child. Fez shows up, and asks, "Where's my fried chicken, you son's of bitches!?" Red tells him to leave. He does so, but he takes a piece from the box. Act II, Scene III Eric and Donna head to the basement, where Fez is watching TV with Brooke, Kelso, Hyde and Jackie. With no adults around, They all get in the circle. Brooke says that she shouldn't be in the circle due to being 6 months pregnant, she heads to the living room. Eric mentions that he misses Charlie and he then trips and sees Charlie sitting next to Kelso in place of Brooke. He then leaves and Fez takes his place and asks "what's his deal?" and Charlie shrugs. End Credits Scene Eric and Brooke sit in the living room and realize that this is the first time that they sat alone together. She comments on how his haircut makes him look like Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day, and he says that her belly makes her look like a humpback whale. Kelso walks in and says "BURN!" And he gets punched by Brooke. He then says "Worth it." What do you think of this spinoff premise? Sound off in the comments. Take care. -Fataday Category:Blog posts